


Phoenix

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Als Blaine auf die McKinley HighSchool wechselt, hat er eine ganze Menge um die Ohren. Er muss versuchen als Der Neue Schüler zurechtzukommen, hoffentlich dem Glee Club beitreten und natürlich das Geheimnis verbergen, das ihn gezwungen hat, seine letzte Schule zu verlassen. Blaine ist überzeugt, dass der Rest des Schuljahres schrecklich werden wird – bis er die New Directions kennenlernt und einen wunderschönen Jungen namens Kurt.





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineoptimismandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/gifts).
  * A translation of [Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916943) by [sunshineoptimismandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels). 



> Großer Dank wie immer an meine Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), meinen Fels in der Brandung! <3

 

 

Mitten im Schuljahr auf eine andere Schule zu wechseln war beschissen. Blaine wusste, dass das keine besonders reife Einstellung war, und auch keine besonders eloquente, aber als Cooper ihn am Abend vorher anrief und fragte, wie Blaine sich fühlte, ab Januar auf eine neue Schule zu gehen – war die einzige Antwort, die ihm einfiel: "Beschissen."

"Das glaub ich dir, du Heißsporn", sagte Cooper und Blaine war viel zu missmutig, um Cooper zu bitten, ihn nicht 'Heißsporn' zu nennen. "Aber du weißt selbst, dass es die beste Lösung ist. An der Dalton..... wurde es etwas zu...."

"Ich weiß, Cooper", seufzte Blaine, legte sich rückwärts auf sein Bett, hob die Hand, mit der er nicht sein Handy hielt, in die Höhe und wackelte mit den Fingern; sie glühten. "Aber ich war der Lead-Sänger der Warbler und alle meine Freunde gehen dorthin."

"Und dieser Lehrer hätte beinahe herausgefunden, dass du – "

"Ja, Cooper, _ich weiß"_ , unterbrach Blaine ihn und winzige Flammen schossen aus seinen Fingerspitzen. "Du musst mich nicht daran erinnern."

"Sei einfach vorsichtig an dieser neuen Schule, okay?"

"Ich _war_ immer vorsichtig, es ist nur so, dass ich es manchmal.... nur schwer kontrollieren kann."

"Ich weiß." Coopers Stimme klang angespannt und Blaine hasste es, dass er seiner Familie so viel Kummer bereitete.

"Aber ich werde mir Mühe geben", seufzte Blaine, weil er wusste, dass es das war, was sein älterer Bruder von ihm hören wollte.

"Ich habe gehört, dass die McKinley einen tollen Glee Club hat, dem du beitreten könntest."

Dankbar für den Themawechsel ließ Blaine seine Hand sinken. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich hab Nachforschungen angestellt. Ich bin zwar in Kalifornien, Blaine, aber ich bin trotzdem für dich da."

Blaine lächelte ins Telefon. "Ja, schon gut. Ich werde sehen, ob sie mich mitten im Schuljahr vorsingen lassen."

Als Blaine an diesem Abend zu Bett ging, dachte er etwas zuversichtlicher über seinen Start an der McKinley.

Aber sobald er am nächsten Morgen die weitläufige, überfüllte öffentliche Schule betrat, erlitt seine Zuversicht einen Dämpfer. Allerdings hatte Blaine gelernt, genau in solchen Situationen die größte Selbstsicherheit vorzutäuschen. Er war mittlerweile ziemlich gut darin, seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen.

Zuerst machte er im Sekretariat halt, um sich anzumelden. Sein Stundenplan war ihm bereits zugeschickt worden und er hatte den Lageplan der Schule genauestens studiert, um sich an seinem ersten Tag nicht zu verlaufen. Er schritt aus dem Büro, bereit, die Herausforderung anzunehmen, aber sein Magen verkrampfte sich vor Nervosität, als er die Flure voller Menschen vor sich sah und nicht ein einziges bekanntes Gesicht darunter war.

Auf dem Weg zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde konnte er den Gedanken nicht vertreiben, dass die Flure der McKinley nach Schweiß, Desinfektionsmittel und Verzweiflung rochen – aber vielleicht war er nur mal wieder überdramatisch.

Die ersten paar Stunden verliefen ereignislos, er musste sich sowohl in Spanisch, als auch Wirtschaftskunde der Klasse vorstellen, aber er brachte es schnell und ohne.... Zwischenfälle hinter sich. Als der 'Neue', der mitten im Schuljahr wechselte, erregte er einige Neugier und ein paar Mädchen stellten sich ihm in der Pause ihrerseits vor, aber Blaine lächelte nur und entließ sie mit einem lässigen: "Tut mir leid, Mädels, ich spiele für das andere Team."

Blaine hatte sich mit zwölf Jahren bereits geoutet, und ja, die McKinley war eine große öffentliche Schule und nicht die progressive Privatschule, von der er kam, aber er würde sich jetzt nicht wieder verstecken. Es gab zu viel anderes an seiner Person, das er bereits geheim halten musste.

Tatsache war, dass es gleich war, wieviel größer die McKinley im Vergleich zur Dalton war; es war eine HighSchool und Gerüchte und Tratsch breiteten sich aus wie ein Lauffeuer. Blaine war auf dem Weg zur Mittagspause, als ein paar riesige Sportler in ihren Team-Jacken ihn mit der Schulter anrempelten, in die Schließfächer stießen und 'Schwuchtel' zischten.

Blaine ballte sofort die Faust und zählte in Gedanken bis zehn, wie er es gelernt hatte. Seine Faust wurde heiß und er beeilte sich, sie hinter seinem Rücken zu verbergen, damit niemand es sehen konnte. Die Footballer lachten und liefen den Flur hinunter, sich der Gefahr nicht bewusst, der sie gerade eben entronnen waren.

"Mist", zischte Blaine leise. Das war knapp gewesen und dann bereits _an seinem ersten Tag_. Blaine würde wachsam bleiben müssen. Wenn Mobber an dieser Schule ein Problem darstellten, dann musste er sich darauf einstellen, damit er nicht überreagierte.

Er ging weiter zur Caféteria und stellte sich in der Warteschlange an. Seine Mom hatte ihm angeboten, ihm ein Lunchpaket mitzugeben, aber er hatte ihr erklärt, dass ein von der Mutter vorbereitetes Lunchpaket am ersten Schultag ihn nicht ins beste Licht rücken würde.

Er hätte sich darüber keine Sorgen machen brauchen. Sobald er die Warteschlange hinter sich hatte, stand er da, mit seinem Tablett in den Händen, ließ den Blick über die laute, überfüllte Caféteria schweifen und fühlte sich verloren. Wo waren die Lehrer an dieser Schule? Es schien ein rechtsfreier Raum zu sein. Schüler schrien herum, unterhielten sich und liefen durcheinander.

Blaine wusste nicht, wo er sich hinsetzen sollte. An jedem Tisch saßen bereits zumindest ein paar Leute und Blaine kannte keinen von ihnen. Er entdeckte ein paar der Mädchen, die sich ihm vorgestellt hatten und wollte schon zu ihnen hinüber gehen, als er innehielt. Was, wenn _sie_ es gewesen waren, die den Footballern erzählt hatten, dass er schwul ist?

Blaine seufzte und dachte über das Klischee nach, sich in einer der Schultoiletten zu verstecken, um sein Mittagessen zu essen, als jemand auf ihn zukam, sich bei ihm einhängte und ihn zu einem Tisch hinüberzog. "Ich heiße Tina", sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Wir sind zusammen in Wirtschaftskunde."

"Ja, ich erinnere mich an dich." Blaine ließ sich mitziehen; er hatte sowieso keine bessere Option.

"Als du dich vorgestellt hast, hast du gesagt, dass du an deiner alten Schule im Glee Club warst?"

"Ähm... ja."

Tina führte ihn an einen Tisch, voll besetzt mit einer bunt zusammengewürfelten Schülergruppe. Ein paar Cheerleader und Footballer, aber auch ein Junge im Rollstuhl und eine zierliche Brünette mit einem Pferd auf ihrem Sweatshirt und... Blaine schluckte... der umwerfendste Mensch, den er in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Der unbekannte Junge schaute Blaine von seinem Platz am anderen Ende des Tisches aus an, seine blauen Augen weiteten sich und er hob eine Hand in stylischen, fingerlosen Handschuhen, um die Einhornbrosche an seiner Weste gerade zu rücken.

"Das ist der McKinley High Glee Club", verkündete Tina. "Du kannst dich zu uns setzen."

Blaine war überaus dankbar und hoffte, dass das Lächeln, das er Tina schenkte, das auch ausdrückte. Tina stellte ihr Tablett ab, setzte sich neben einen großgewachsenen, asiatischen Jungen und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund. "Das ist mein Freund Mike", stellte sie vor und auch die anderen nannten reihum ihre Namen. Blaine versuchte, höflich zu sein und zuzuhören, aber er konnte kaum den Blick von dem blauäugigen Adonis am Tischende wenden.

"Und ich heiße...", räusperte sich der Junge, der sich als letzter vorstellte und vielleicht sollte Blaine den Blick senken, denn er machte ihn anscheinend nervös. "Ich heiße Kurt."

"Hallo." Blaine lächelte ihn blöde an und stand immer noch neben dem Tisch mit dem Tablett in seinen Händen. Einem Tablett, das plötzlich ziemlich heiß wurde. Blaine schaute darauf hinab und dann wieder hoch. "Ähm, hallo, ich heiße Blaine." Er fühlte sich hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Bedürfnis wegzurennen und seine Hände zu verstecken und dem Wunsch, sich hinzusetzen und sich mit Kurt zu unterhalten.

Ein paar der Leute, die er gerade kennengelernt hatte, rutschten zur Seite, um ihm auf der Bank Platz zu machen und nahmen ihm so die Entscheidung ab.

"Setz dich", sagte die zierliche Brünette – Rachel hatte sie gesagt, sei ihr Name, glaubte Blaine.

Er setzte sich schnell und nutzte die Gelegenheit, sein Tablett auf dem Tisch abzustellen und die Hände in seinem Schoß zu verstecken.

"Du singst?", fragte Rachel und lehnte sich so nah zu ihm herüber, als hätte sie kein Distanzgefühl.

"Äh, ja."

"Tenor, nehme ich an, nach deiner Stimmlage zu urteilen."

"Das stimmt."

"Also", sie schob sich eine dicke Haarsträhne über die Schulter. "Wir bereiten uns auf die Regionals vor und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir jetzt eine weitere Stimme gebrauchen können."

"Also.... ich... " Blaine wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er hatte noch nicht mal eine Chance gehabt, sich zu präsentieren. "Ich habe an meiner alten Schule gesungen."

"Die Warbler?"

Blaine sah an Rachel vorbei zu dem Jungen mit Brille im Rollstuhl. Er konnte sich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern und dabei war er eigentlich so gut mit Namen. Es war einfach so, dass seine Gedanken sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren wollten, als auf Kurt, der nur ein paar Plätze weiter saß; er musste sich gewaltsam daran hindern, alle zwei Sekunden zu ihm hinzusehen.

"War _das_ deine Gruppe?" Der Junge im Rollstuhl hielt sein Handy hoch und Blaine konnte die Anfangstakte der Warbler-Version von _Hey, Soul Sister_ hören.

"Ja, das sind wir." Blaine lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran. "Die Sectionals dieses Jahr. Wir haben gewonnen."

"Rachel." Der Junge – _Artie_ hieß er! – reichte ihr sein Handy. "Er war ihr Lead-Sänger und sie sind _richtig gut."_

Rachel schaute sich das You Tube Video eine Weile an und trotz des leisen, blechernen Klangs aus dem Handy wusste Blaine, dass die Warbler großartig klangen. Rachel blickte vom Handy hoch zu einem großen, schlaksigen Footballspieler, der ihr gegenüber saß. "Wir _haben_ eine männliche Hauptstimme." Sie gab Artie das Handy zurück. "Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass wir so spät in der Saison noch eine weitere Stimme mit aufnehmen können. Es ist mein Abschlussjahr und ihr wisst wie wichtig—"

"Hör auf, Rachel."

Blaine warf einen Blick auf die Person, die das Wort ergriffen hatte. _Kurt._

"Wir können immer zusätzliche Stimmen gebrauchen und außerdem hat er Erfahrung. Das heißt – ", Kurt wandte sich mit einem scheuen Lächeln zu Blaine um, "Wenn du dich uns überhaupt anschließen willst, wir haben das jetzt einfach vorausgesetzt."

Blaine nickte und setzte sich auf seine Hände. Er war sicher, dass sie gleich anfangen würden, Funken zu sprühen, wenn Kurt ihn weiterhin so anschaute. "Ja... das würde ich gern. Zumindest erstmal vorsingen."

"Na gut", schnaufte Rachel. "Du kannst heute im Glee Club vorsingen."

"Lass ihm die Gelegenheit, zu üben und sich ein Lied für sein Vorsingen auszuwählen", kam ihm Mercedes, ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen mit einem wunderschönen Lächeln zu Hilfe.

Aber Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, schon gut. Ich habe was vorbereitet. Man sollte schließlich immer was in petto haben, stimmt's?" Blaine blickte in die Runde, bis seine Augen auf Kurt landeten – _schon wieder_.

Kurt strahlte. "Ich kann kaum erwarten, es zu hören."

Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Flug. Es machte Blaine überhaupt nichts aus, sich in noch zwei weiteren Unterrichtsstunden vorzustellen und er bemerkte nicht einmal die finsteren Blicke, die ihm das Hockey Team zuwarf, als sie im Flur an ihm vorbei liefen. Alles woran er denken konnte, waren ein Paar blauer Augen und das süßeste Lächeln, das je an ihn gerichtet worden war.

Als es Zeit war für den Glee Club, fühlte sich Blaine, als würde er schweben. Dem Glee Club beizutreten, würde mehr Zeit mit _Kurt_ bedeuten. Mr Schue, der Chorleiter, stellte ihn der Gruppe vor, obwohl er die meisten schon beim Mittagessen kennengelernt hatte und dann war es auch schon Zeit für sein Vorsingen. Er drehte sich zu dem Pianisten um, gab ihm seine Noten, atmete tief durch und schaute zu Kurt hin, der ihn von der hinteren Stuhlreihe aus mit begeisterter Aufmerksamkeit beobachtete.

Blaines Herz schlug einen nervösen Purzelbaum, aber das war in Ordnung, er konnte das tun – hierin war er gut. Der Pianist begann mit dem Intro und Blaine ließ sich einfach von dem Lied mitreißen – tanzte durch den Raum, sprang auf Stühle, lächelte, drehte sich im Kreis und sang sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Und vielleicht, _vielleicht_ fiel sein Blick öfter als nötig auf Kurt, aber er bezweifelte, dass es irgendjemandem auffiel.

 _"Be your teenage dream tonight!"_ , beendete Blaine die letzte Zeile des Liedes, bevor er schwer atmend vor der Gruppe stand und wartete. Im Raum war es still; er fing schon an, sich Sorgen zu machen und stopfte sich die Hände in die Hosentaschen, als Kurt mit begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck in der hinteren Reihe aufstand, jubelte und applaudierte und die restliche Gruppe unmittelbar einfiel, selbst Rachel. Sie rannte zu Blaine hin und hängte sich bei ihm ein.

"Willkommen bei den New Directions!", gratulierte sie ihm. "Wir _müssen_ ein Duett singen, unsere Stimmen würden _großartig_ zusammen klingen."

Blaine kam an diesem Nachmittag mit federnden Schritten von der Schule nachhause und summte vor sich hin. Seine Mutter begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln. "Guter Erster Tag?"

"Sehr gut. Ich habe viele Freunde gefunden und bin im Glee Club und..." _und habe den wunderbarsten Menschen der Welt getroffen._ "Und... es war einfach großartig, Mom."

"Keine _Zwischenfälle?"_ Sie blickte auf Blaines Hände hinab.

"Nein. Ich meine, ein paar leichte Wärmeentwicklungen, aber nichts Großes, nichts, was irgendjemand bemerkt hätte und dabei gingen meine Emotionen heute ziemlich drunter und drüber, es war also nicht schlimmer, als zu erwarten war."

Sie nickte bedächtig. "Du würdest es uns aber sofort sagen, wenn es irgendwelche Probleme gäbe? Wir dürfen die Dinge nicht wieder so entgleisen lassen wie an der Dalton."

"An der Dalton hatte ich alles unter Kontrolle", murmelte Blaine. Seine gute Laune hatte einen Dämpfer erlitten. "Ich war _einmal_ unvorsichtig und ein Lehrer dachte, er hätte was gesehen." Blaine verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung daran.

Er hatte sich so über den Sieg der Warbler bei den Sectionals gefreut, dass er Stunden über Stunden probte, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, sie auch bei den Regionals zu einem Sieg zu führen. Er hatte gedacht, er wäre alleine. Die Warbler hatten sich zerstreut und Blaine hatte das Zimmer für sich allein; deshalb hatte er sich nicht mehr zurückgehalten – er hatte gesungen und seinen Emotionen freien Lauf gelassen, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr gewagt hatte. Kleine Flammenzungen wie Feuerwerk waren aus seinen Händen geschossen. Etwas, das er außerhalb seiner eigenen vier Wände niemals zuließ – und natürlich hatte ein Lehrer beschlossen, dass genau _dann_ der geeignete Zeitpunkt wäre, nach dem rechten zu schauen und hatte eventuell gesehen, wie Blaine schnell die Flammen erstickt und die Hände hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hatte.

Und das war dann das Ende seiner Zeit an der Dalton gewesen.

Als er es seinen Eltern erzählt hatte, hatten sie ihn sofort von der Schule genommen, ihn für den Rest des Halbjahres zuhause unterrichtet und ihn dann zum Beginn des neuen Jahres an der McKinley angemeldet. "In einer großen öffentlich Schule wirst du nicht so leicht auffallen", hatte sein Vater geschlussfolgert und Blaine hatte sich nicht dagegen aufgelehnt. Er bereitete seinen Eltern bereits genug Sorgen.

Aber er war fest entschlossen, diesmal keinen Fehler mehr zu begehen, er würde die Akzeptanz, die er bei den New Directions gefunden hatte, oder die Chance, Kurt Hummel besser kennenzulernen, nicht riskieren. Dieses Mal würde er es nicht vermasseln.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Die New Directions waren ganz anders als die Warbler. Wo die Warbler sich auf Ordnung und Planung verließen, schienen sich die New Directions nur von Emotionen und Drama leiten zu lassen. Aber als er zuhörte, wie Rachel Berry voller Leidenschaft _Without You_ schmetterte, erkannte er, dass es für sie offenbar funktionierte. Irgendwie mochte er dieses kreative Chaos.

Aber ihm war klar, dass er seine eigenen Emotionen im Zaum halten musste.

Etwas, das ihm von Tag zu Tag schwerer fiel, wegen der faszinierendsten Person, der er jemals begegnet war – Kurt Hummel.

Kurt war witzig und pfiffig und überaus talentiert, sie waren sofort Freunde geworden. Kurt versicherte Blaine, dass er beim Mittagessen immer bei ihnen sitzen konnte und fragte ihn, ob er Lust hätte, vielleicht mal zusammen an einem Duett zu arbeiten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ihre Stimmen sich perfekt ergänzten.

Und das war erst der Beginn, bald schon lernten sie zusammen, probten zusammen für Glee und verbrachten fast ihre gesamte Freizeit miteinander. Blaine war bei Kurt zuhause gewesen und hatte ziemlich nervös seinen Dad und seine Stiefmutter kennengelernt und Kurt war bei Blaine gewesen und hatte auch dessen Eltern kennengelernt. Sie wussten beide, dass der jeweils andere schwul war und wie es aussah, hatte Kurt noch nie vorher einen offen schwulen Freund gehabt – sie verbrachten Stunden damit, sich darüber zu unterhalten, wie schwer es war, in einer spießigen Kleinstadt anders zu sein, sie redeten über Mode und Mobber und New York (sie wollten beide später dorthin ziehen) und über Gott und die Welt.

Über alles, außer _eine Sache_ , über die Blaine nie mit irgendjemandem außerhalb seiner Familie sprach. Eines Tages vielleicht, würde er es Kurt erzählen, das hoffte er zumindest – denn auch wenn er Kurt bereits als seinen besten Freund betrachtete, so war es doch noch zu früh, ihre Freundschaft damit auf die Probe zu stellen.

Eines Tages saßen sie auf der Tribüne und warteten darauf, dass Finn mit dem Football-Training fertig wurde. Obwohl es Ende Januar und ziemlich kalt war, war die Sonne warm und Kurt saß so dicht neben Blaine, dass sein Herz sich überschlug.

"Vermisst du die Warbler?", fragte Kurt unerwartet und wandte sich ihm mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu.

"Natürlich, ich vermisse meine Freunde. Aber ich treffe sie immer noch außerhalb der Schule."

"Warum genau hast du gewechselt? Sie klingt nach einer großartigen Schule. Ich meine, alleine schon ihre Null-Toleranz-gegenüber-Mobbing-Politik begeistert mich."

"Ich.... ich dachte mir, es wäre gut, meine HighSchool-Zeit in einem etwas weniger geschützten Umfeld zu beenden", antwortete Blaine und das stimmte auch teilweise; es war der Grund, warum er froh war, auf der McKinley gelandet zu sein, anstatt auf einer anderen Privatschule.

"Also bist du einfach mitten im Schuljahr ausgeschieden, nachdem du die Warbler bei den Sectionals zum Sieg geführt hast und bist zur Konkurrenz übergelaufen?", neckte Kurt, aber sein Lächeln konnte vor Blaine nicht verbergen, dass er versuchte, den waren Grund herauszufinden.

"Ich hasse es, dass wir gegen sie werden antreten müssen." Blaine rieb sich nervös mit einer Hand über den Nacken. "Ich fühle mich schlecht deswegen." Er wich der Frage aus und Kurt musste das auffallen, aber er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

Kurt nickte und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. "Wir werden sie bei den Regionals schlagen. Arme Privatschüler."

Blaine lachte. "Sie werden sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen lassen."

"Aber wir werden gewinnen." Kurts Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung und er sah sogar noch umwerfender aus als sonst.

"Ja", lächelte Blaine, "das werden wir."

"Verschwindet, ihr Homos!", rief jemand und Kurt und Blaine blickten überrascht nach unten, wo einer der Footballspieler sie vom Spielfeldrand aus anschrie. "Keiner will sehen, wie ihr zwei übereinander herfallt!"

"Ich..." Blaine öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder; _sie saßen einfach nur nebeneinander._

"Halt die Klappe, Azimio!" schrie Kurt zurück. "Nur weil du keine richtigen Freunde hast, heißt das nicht, dass du uns beschimpfen kannst, weil wir uns gut verstehen."

Der Footballspieler gab eine Art Knurren von sich und kam auf die Tribüne zu. " _Ein_ _e_ Tunte war genug, und jetzt sollen wir uns auch noch mit zwei von eurer Sorte rumreißen?"

Kurt und Blaine standen beide auf und Blaine stellte sich so hin, dass er Kurt teilweise verdeckte – die Hand zur Faust geballt, während die Hitze sich von seinem Arm bis in die Fingerspitzen ausbreitete.

Kurt trat hinter ihm hervor und stieg die Tribüne hinunter, bis er von der untersten Bank aus auf Azimio hinabschauen konnte.

"Kurt, nein. _Nicht._ " Blaine beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es Coach Beiste gefallen würde, dich so reden zu hören", sagte Kurt wütend. "Hat sie nicht angedroht, jeden, der andere Schüler mobbt, aus dem Team zu werfen?"

"Ach, willst du mich etwa verpetzen?"

Wo war Coach Beiste nur, wenn man sie brauchte? Blaine hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass das Football-Training schon geendet hatte und der Coach und die meisten der Spieler das Feld bereits verlassen hatten. Er sah auf seine Hände hinab, die zitterten und schwach glühten. Das war gar nicht gut.

"Was willst du tun?", fragte Kurt und ging noch eine weitere Stufe hinab, so dass sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen. Blaine fiel auf, dass auch Kurts Hände trotz seiner Courage leicht zitterten. "Mich schlagen?"

_Oh Gott, nein._

Der durchdringende Klang einer Trillerpfeife durchschnitt die Luft.

"He, Azimio!"

Alle drei drehten sie sich um und sahen Beiste über das Spielfeld auf sich zukommen.

"Ab unter die Dusche. _Sofort._ "

Blaine stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

"Was soll's. Dann eben nächstes Mal", grummelte Azimio und folgte seiner Trainerin ins Schulgebäude.

Kurts Schultern entspannten sich und er wandte sich zu Blaine um, der schnell die Hände in seine Hosentaschen stopfte; Kurts aufmerksamer Blick folgte seiner Bewegung. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ich? Natürlich ist mit mir alles in Ordnung. Du warst es doch, der.... er hätte dich.... du solltest diese Kerle _wirklich_ nicht so reizen."

 _"Reizen?"_ Kurt verschränkte ungläubig die Arme auf der Brust. "Blaine, wir haben nur da gesessen und uns unterhalten. Wir haben _überhaupt nichts_ gemacht. Meine bloße Anwesenheit reizt Azimio und Leute wie ihn. Ich kann nicht einmal existieren, ohne sie zu reizen! Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach machen? Aufhören _ich_ zu sein?"

"Oh Gott, nein, Kurt." Blaine stieg von der Tribüne herunter und stellte sich neben ihn. Er hätte am liebsten eine Hand aus der Tasche gezogen, um Kurts Hand zu ergreifen, aber er wusste, dass seine Haut noch viel zu heiß war. "Ich _liebe_ es, wie du bist.... ich meine nur, ihn so anzuschreien – er hätte dich wirklich schlagen können."

"Ich..." Kurt blinzelte für einen Moment und seine Wangen verfärbten sich zartrosa. Er räusperte sich. "Ja, das hätte er, aber ich kann mich nicht ständig vor Mobbern wie ihm fürchten. Was wäre das für ein Leben? Angst haben und verstecken, wer man ist?"

Blaine bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. "Ja..... das wäre überhaupt kein Leben."

Kurt blickte auf seine Schuhe hinab. "Du, ähm.... du liebst es, wie ich bin?"

Blaine machte den Mund auf und wollte schon zurückrudern, aber was sollte das bringen? Kurt war unglaublich und das bekam er viel zu selten zu hören. "Hab ich das wirklich gesagt?" scherzte er.

Kurt sah wieder zu ihm auf, die Wangen immer noch rot und sagte: "Ja, hast du."

"Ich liebe es ja auch tatsächlich, wie du bist", sagte Blaine und fühlte sich verwegen. "Deshalb sind wir so gute Freunde." Aber nicht verwegen genug, um zuzugeben, wie er wirklich fühlte.

"Freunde. Richtig." Kurt hielt ihm die Hand hin; Blaine schaute sie an und zog dann langsam seine eigene Hand aus der Tasche. Falls sie immer noch warm war, konnte er es auf die Aufregung schieben, nach allem, was gerade geschehen war. Er nahm Kurts Hand in seine und sein Herz begann, wild zu pochen.

"Lass uns Finn suchen gehen und wenn wir ihn zuhause abgesetzt haben, können wir dann vielleicht ins Lima Bean gehen?"

"Ja, ja, bitte", sagte Blaine sehr wortgewandt, aber Kurt lächelte ihn nur an und zog ihn hinter sich her vom Spielfeld weg.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Das Schuljahr verging wie im Flug. Die New Directions traten bei den Regionals gegen die Warbler an und die McKinley siegte. Blaine war gleichermaßer außer sich vor Freude, zu den Nationals zu gehen und enttäuscht für seine Freunde. Aber die Warbler erwiesen sich als Gentlemen, obwohl ihr neuestes Mitglied, Sebastian, vielleicht ein wenig _zu_ freundlich war, als er zu Blaine hinüberging, um ihm zu gratulieren. Kurt warf Sebastian einen finsteren Blick zu, nahm Blaine bei der Hand und zog ihn zur Seite, wo die anderen New Directions den Sieg feierten.

Blaine hätte fast meinen können, Kurt wäre eifersüchtig..... wenn sie nicht nur Freunde wären. Er hoffte darauf, dass sie in naher Zukunft vielleicht mehr als Freunde sein würden – Kurt konnte bewirken, dass Blaines Eingeweide zu Pudding und seine Hände heiß wurden .... seine Hände _und_ seine Träume, aber Blaine versuchte mit aller Kraft, diese beiden Probleme zu unterdrücken.

Die New Directions gingen an diesem Abend gemeinsam ins Breadstix, um ihren Sieg zu feiern und obwohl die kostenlosen Grissini gar nicht mal so besonders gut waren, hatte Blaine jede Menge Spaß. Alle redeten und lachten und stritten sich und lachten noch mehr. Sie versuchten, sich zu einigen, was sie an den Nationals singen sollten, aber wenn das so weiterging, dann machte Blaine sich Sorgen, dass sie erst in letzter Minute eine Setliste parat haben würden. Eine weitere Seite, in der sich die New Directions von den Warblern unterschieden.

Aber das war ihm egal, denn Blaine war glücklich und jedesmal, wenn er Kurt anschaute und feststellte, dass der ihn bereits anlächelte, tanzte sein Herz eine Tarantella und er dankte seinem Glücksstern, dass er an die McKinley gewechselt war.

Kurt und Blaine blieben bis zum Ladenschluss, selbst dann noch, als der Rest der New Directions gegangen war, und das Servicepersonal musste um sie herum mit dem Saubermachen anfangen, bis sie den Wink verstanden, dass sie gehen sollten – Blaine sorgte dafür, dass sie ein ordentliches Trinkgeld hinterließen.

Kurt begleitete ihn zu seinem Wagen und sie gingen beide ganz langsam, als wollten sie nicht, dass der Abend schon vorbei war.

"Du musst jetzt noch den ganzen Weg zurück nach Westerville fahren."

"Das macht mir nichts aus", sagte Blaine und er konnte nicht aufhören, Kurt anzulächeln. "Ich bin an die Fahrerei gewöhnt."

"Ich will nur nicht, dass du hinterm Steuer einschläfst."

"Das werd ich nicht", sagte Blaine und wippte vor seinem Wagen mit den Füßen auf und ab. "Ich freue mich viel zu sehr auf die Nationals. Ich weiß, dass du letztes Jahr schon dabei warst, deshalb ist es für dich vielleicht keine so große Sache – "

"Machst du Witze? Das ist mein Abschlussjahr! Ich freue mich nicht nur riesig darüber, ich glaube wir haben dieses Jahr auch tatsächlich eine Chance, uns zu platzieren."

"Platzieren?", fragte Blaine, fasste Kurt an den Händen und drehte sich mit ihm im Kreis. "Ich glaube, wir könnten gewinnen!"

Sie drehten sich schneller und schneller, bis Blaine fast gestolpert wäre und Kurt dicht an sich zog, um sich an ihm festzuhalten.

Ihr Lachen erstarb, als sie sich heftig atmend gegenseitig in die Augen blickten. Sie waren sich so nah, nur einen Atemzug entfernt und Kurt war so wunderschön wie immer; vom Lachen gerötete Wangen, das Licht der Straßenlaterne glänzte in seinem perfekten Haar, er roch nach Jasmin und Pfefferminz.

Blaine schluckte, blickte von Kurts klaren, blauen Augen hinab auf seine süßen, rosigen Lippen und wieder hoch.

"Blaine..... ich..." Kurt kam näher.

Blaines Herzschlag trommelte in seinen Ohren; alles was er wollte war, die winzige Entfernung zwischen ihren Lippen zu überwinden und –

"Oh Gott!" Blaine zuckte zurück und ließ Kurt so schnell los, dass der beinahe hingefallen wäre. Hektisch versteckte er seine Hände – die angefangen hatten, Funken und Flammen zu sprühen – hinter seinem Rücken. "Ich muss.... ich muss los!"

"W...was?" Kurt schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

"Ich habe meiner Mom schon geschrieben, ich wäre unterwegs und es ist eine lange Fahrt." Sie hatten sich von seinem Wagen entfernt und Blaine beeilte sich, rückwärts darauf zuzugehen, die Hände immer noch hinter sich. "Tut mir leid!"

Er drehte sich um, öffnete die Wagentür, stieg ein und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. _Oh Gott, das war so unhöflich_. Schnell ließ er das Fenster herunter."Kurt... es tut mir leid. Es ist nur. Ich sollte mich besser auf den Heimweg machen."

"Nein, ist schon gut." Kurt lächelte, aber es wirkte ein wenig zittrig. "Rufst du mich an oder schreibst, wenn du da bist, damit ich weiß, dass du gut heimgekommen bist?"

"Ja, werd ich. Natürlich werd ich das." Blaine lächelte und saß auf seinen Händen.

Kurt runzelte besorgt die Stirn, aber er nickte und ging dann zu seinem Escalade hinüber, drehte sich um und winkte Blaine zu, bevor er einstieg.

Blaine wartete, bis Kurt weggefahren war, bevor er seine Hände hervorzog. Sie waren jetzt kühler und zeigten keine Anzeichen mehr von Funken. "So eine blöde Scheiße...." murmelte Blaine, dann lehnte er den Kopf auf sein Lenkrad und stöhnte. "Gut gemacht, Anderson, _wirklich gut gemacht_."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht _so_ schlimm war, du Heißsporn", sagte Cooper am Telefon.

"Bitte Cooper, nenn mich so nicht ausgerechnet jetzt."

"Ehrlich Blaine, es kann nicht so schlimm gewesen sein wie du es beschreibst."

"Cooper, er war.... und ich war...... und ich hätte ihn fast geküsst! _Ich wollte es._ Und dann bin ich davon gerannt wie ein Geistesgestörter, hab Autotüren zugeknallt und.... ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm jemals wieder unter die Augen treten kann."

"Jetzt bist du aber ein bisschen überdramatisch. Kurt ist dein _bester_ Freund, natürlich wirst du ihm wieder unter die Augen treten. Sag ihm einfach.... sag ihm, du hast dich unwohl gefühlt und du hast gedacht, dir wird vielleicht schlecht."

"Oh ja, super Idee. 'He Kurt, weißt du, neulich Abend, als wir uns fast geküsst hätten? Also, da hätte ich beinahe gekotzt."

"Oh, okay, nicht gut. Aber dir wird schon was einfallen, ich meine er ist dein Freund und ich weiß nicht..... ihr mögt euch so sehr. Das wird schon werden."

"Ich bin verrückt nach ihm."

"Ich weiß."

"Und jetzt wird er denken, dass ich einfach nur verrückt bin."

"Du könntest....." Coopers Tonfall klang zögernd, "...ihm die Wahrheit sagen?"

Blaine antwortete nicht sofort und dachte über den Vorschlag nach.

Das war _genau_ , was er tun wollte. Kurt die Wahrheit sagen. Ihm von seinen Kräften erzählen, die er erst vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr entdeckt hatte. Ihm erzählen, wie beängstigend es war, Superkräfte zu haben, die an seine Emotionen gekoppelt waren. Er wollte ihm die Wahrheit erzählen über die Dalton und.... und über seine Gefühle für _ihn._ Denn er war mehr als nur verrückt nach Kurt, er verliebte sich gerade in ihn – Hals über Kopf.

"Ich glaube, es ist noch zu früh, ihn damit zu belasten", sagte Blaine schließlich und fühlte sich ein wenig wie ein Feigling. "Diejenigen von uns mit besonderen Fähigkeiten sind so wenige und so weit verstreut und meistens verängstigen wir die Leute."

"Denkst du, Kurt würde sich vor dir fürchten?"

"Nein?"

"Sehr überzeugend."

"Ich bin eben noch nicht soweit."

"Dann wirst du zusehen müssen, dass du deine Flammenwerfer-Hände unter Kontrolle bringst, damit du diesen Jungen endlich küssen kannst!"

Blaine kicherte, dann seufzte er und rieb sich müde über die Augen. "Ich arbeite daran."

"Gut."

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Blaine hatte Kurt am Samstagabend, bevor er Cooper angerufen hatte, geschrieben, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er sicher nachhause gekommen war, und auch am Sonntag hatten sie sich gegenseitig ein paar Mal geschrieben – nicht so viel wie sonst, denn Blaine fühlte sich unsicher – und als der Montag kam, war er ein nervöses Wrack.

Er hatte keinen Schimmer, wie er Kurt sein Verhalten erklären sollte und Kurt verdiente eine Erklärung. Blaine dachte immer wieder über Coopers Rat nach; vielleicht sollte er Kurt einfach die Wahrheit sagen? Er wollte es so gern. Sie kannten sich erst wenige Monate, aber Blaine vertraute ihm vollkommen. Es ging hierbei aber nicht nur um Vertrauen. Es war eine große Sache – nicht nur, es jemandem anzuvertrauen, sondern auch zu erwarten, dass derjenige das Geheimnis bewahrte? Es war eine schwere Bürde und vielleicht hatte er kein Recht, sie Kurt aufzulasten.

Aber ganz gleich, wie Blaine sich entschied, er musste auf jeden Fall ruhig und besonnen bleiben, so dass er sich ordentlich bei Kurt entschuldigen konnte, ohne dass ihm seine Emotionen, oder seine Superkräfte in die Quere kamen.

Er ging den Flur entlang zu seinem Schließfach und sah Kurt dort auf ihn warten. "Oh Gott." Blaine huschte schnell um die Ecke, lehnte sich dort an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Nein. Er war nicht bereit. Er konnte noch nicht mit ihm reden. Blaine wartete, bis die Schulglocke erklang, denn er wusste, dass Kurt es hasste, zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen, dann warf er einen Blick um die Ecke. Kurt war weg; Blaine kam sich vor wie ein Idiot, als er zu seinem Schließfach eilte, um herauszuholen, was er für die erste Stunde brauchte. Jetzt würde er zu spät kommen.

Und auch für den Rest des Vormittags ging er dem einen Menschen, den er am dringendsten sehen wollte, konsequent aus dem Weg, weil er nicht wusste, was er ihm sagen sollte.

Er wusste nicht, wie er sich beim Mittagessen verhalten sollte, denn gewöhnlich saßen die New Directions alle beisammen und sie würden von ihm erwarten, bei ihnen zu sitzen. Blaine drückte sich auf dem Flur herum, bis keiner mehr da war und überlegte, ob er das Mittagessen einfach ausfallen lassen könnte. Aber nein, das war eine erbärmliche Idee. Er hasste es; er hasste es, Kurt zu meiden und nicht mit ihm zu reden. Es war erst ein halber Tag, aber er vermisste seinen besten Freund bereits.

Er würde seine Hände eben unten und außer Sichtweite halten müssen, seine Atmung kontrollieren und nicht _durchdrehen_. Er konnte es tun. Alles würde gut werden.

Aber als er entschlossen auf die Caféteria zuging, drehte er bereits ein wenig durch. _Setz dich einfach zur Gruppe dazu, Kurt wird dich nicht vor allen anderen wegen neulich Abend zur Rede stellen. Alles wird gut und nach der Schule, könnt ihr vielleicht ein ruhiges Plätzchen zum Reden finden –_

Mitten in seinem Gedankengang blieb Blaine wie angewurzelt stehen. Drei riesige Spieler vom Footballteam kamen über den Flur auf ihn zu. Blaine blickte sich schnell um, aber es war sonst niemand zu sehen.

Großartig. Perfekt. _Wunderbar._

Blaine nahm die Schultern zurück, hielt den Kopf hoch und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt. Im besten Fall würden sie ihn mit der Schulter gegen die Schließfächer rempeln und weitergehen lassen – damit konnte Blaine umgehen – aber wenn er sich jetzt umdrehte, dann könnten sie seine Angst riechen wie eine Meute wilder Hunde und würden ihn verfolgen. Er ging weiter.

"He, Anderson!", rief Azimio, und die anderen Jungs johlten. "Wo ist deine _Freundin?"_

Blaine biss die Zähne zusammen und sein Herz pochte laut. Die Sache war die, dass er sich nicht wirklich vor den Mobbern fürchtete, sondern viel mehr davor, was er ihnen versehentlich antun konnte. "Macht ihr euch jetzt über mein Schwulsein lustig, indem ihr so tut, als wäre Kurt ein Mädchen?", fragte Blaine, die Faust geballt – er musste unbedingt ruhig bleiben und weitergehen. "Weil, das macht nämlich überhaupt keinen Sinn." _Warum redete er immer noch!_

"Warte? Was?" Azimio sah verwirrt aus, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich sehr schnell in Wut. "Jungs, ich glaube der Homo versucht, uns herauszufordern! Ooh, wie süß, du hast also tatsächlich Eier in der Hose."

"Ach, ich weiß nicht, ich glaube Hummel bewahrt die in seinem Täschchen auf", sagte ein anderer.

Sie fingen an zu lachen.

"Eure Beleidigungen sind noch nicht mal clever, ihr schwerfälligen Volltrolle." Das war nicht gerade eine seiner schlagfertigsten Antworten, aber Blaine war wütend und er hatte auch ein bisschen Angst, denn seine Händen wurden gerade sehr heiß und er konnte die Hitze im Blut spüren, das ihm durch die Arme pulsierte.

Das Gelächter erstarb abrupt, als Azimio Blaine seinen dick bemuskelten Arm quer über die Brust legte und ihn rückwärts gegen die Schließfächer schob, bis Blaines Rücken hart gegen die Metallwand knallte. Azimios Gesicht war wutverzerrt und nur wenige Zentimeter von Blaines entfernt.

"Sag mir das ins Gesicht", knurrte er und Blaine musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht herauszuplatzen, dass er es ihm bereits ins Gesicht gesagt _hatte._

"Ich möchte keine Prügelei", sagte Blaine behutsam. Er wollte zum Zeichen seiner Kapitulation die Hände heben, aber sie sprühten bereits leichte Funken, weshalb er sie hinter seinem Rücken halten musste.

"Oh, es wird zu keiner Prügelei kommen", lächelte Azimio, als er seine freie Hand zurückzog, zur Faust ballte und Schwung holte.

Dann geschah alles gleichzeitig.

Blaine hob die Hände, um sein Gesicht zu schützen.

Azimios Kumpane begannen, ihn anzufeuern.

Eine große hässliche Faust näherte sich Blaines Gesicht.

Und eine hohe ängstliche Stimme erklang: "AUFHÖREN!"

Da war ein Lichtblitz, _Blaines Hände,_ aber Azimio und seine Freunde sahen es nicht, denn sie starrten alle Kurt an, der anscheinend aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und an Azimios Ellbogen zerrte, um ihn daran zu hindern, Blaine zu schlagen.

"Aufhören!" Kurts Gesicht war bleich, aber seine Stimme war kraftvoll. "Ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde euch alle drei Coach Beiste melden und dafür sorgen, dass ihr schneller aus dem Footballteam fliegt, als ihr eure Namen buchstabieren könnt!"

Azimio zögerte.

"Wir werden ja sehen, wie wichtig ihr der Schule noch seid, ohne eure Team-Jacken", fügte Kurt hinzu und blickte nervös zwischen Azimio und Blaine hin und her.

Azimio ließ den Arm sinken. "Kommt Jungs, das ist die Sache nicht wert." Er nickte den anderen zu und sie machten sich den Flur entlang aus dem Staub.

Blaines Atem ging viel zu schnell. Seine Hände waren wieder hinter seinem Rücken aber immer noch viel zu überhitzt, so dass er befürchtete, er könnte womöglich die metallenen Schließfächer schmelzen.

"Komm mit mir." Kurt packte ihn am Arm.

"Kurt, ich kann nicht. Ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht. _Bitte."_

Kurt zog ihn von den Schließfächern weg und in entgegengesetzter Richtung den Flur hinunter. Er öffnete die erste Tür, an der sie vorbei kamen, und schob Blaine sanft hinein.

Der Raum war dunkel, aber Blaines Hände erleuchteten ihn. Sie glühten orange-rot wie heißes Metall.

"Kurt, ich kann das wirklich erklären.... es ist nur..."

Kurt schaltete das Licht an und sie stellten fest, dass sie in dem kleinen Lagerraum standen, in dem der Hausmeister seine Sachen aufbewahrte.

"Oh Gott." Blaine sah sich um. "Ich darf hier nicht sein! Da sind Chemikalien und Farbkanister. Oh mein Gott, ich könnte uns in die Luft jagen!" Blaine musste seine Hände unbedingt jetzt sofort abkühlen, aber seine Panik verstärkte ihr Glühen zu Feuer, Flammen flackerten von seinen Knöcheln und Fingerspitzen. "Kurt, du musst hier raus, _geh_ _weg_ _von mir._ Schnell!"

"Schtt, Blaine. Alles gut", sagte Kurt ruhig, während er seine fingerlosen Handschuhe auszog.

_"Ich könnte dich verletzen!"_

"Blaine." Er hob die Hände und bevor Blaine richtig begriff, was er vorhatte – nahm Kurt seine Hände zwischen seine Handflächen.

"Nein! Kurt! Du wirst.... dich verbrennen?" Blaine riss die Augen auf, als er sah, wie Kurts Hände sich um seine schlossen. Seine Haut begann sofort, sich abzukühlen und kleine Rauchwölkchen stiegen auf. Das Feuer war erstickt und Kurt hatte sich nicht verbrannt, stattdessen hatten sich seine Hände in ein frostiges zartes Blau verfärbt und kleine Eisstückchen glitzerten darauf. "Ich... du...." stotterte Blaine und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seine Hände fühlten sich erfrischend kühl an, während Kurt sie weiter festhielt.

Blaine schaute von ihren verschränkten Händen in Kurts Gesicht. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und seine Lippen in Sorge zusammengepresst. "Dreh jetzt nicht durch, okay?", bettelte Kurt.

"Kurt, du.... hast _Kräfte?"_

"Ich werde richtig kalt."

"Du wirst richtig kalt?"

"Ich kann Sachen mit Eis und Schnee machen, die sind ziemlich cool. Das soll kein Wortspiel sein." Kurt war besorgt, wie Blaine reagieren würde und beobachtete ihn wachsam.

"Feuer", sagte Blaine und konnte spüren, wie seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen. "Ich kann Sachen mit Feuer machen, die.... ziemlich heiß sind."

Kurt lachte. "Ich habe es dir schon seit einer _Ewigkeit_ sagen wollen."

"Ich habe versucht, den Mut zusammenzunehmen, es dir _heute_ zu sagen!"

"Oh, wirklich?", sagte Kurt und hob eine Augenbraue. "Bist du mir deshalb den ganzen Morgen aus dem Weg gegangen?"

Blaine fiel das Herz in die Hose. "Das war nur, weil ich.... weil..."

"Warum, Blaine?" Kurts Stimme wurde ganz leise. "Am Samstag im Breadstix, da dachte ich.... da war ein Moment, in dem ich dachte, du würdest..." Kurt verstummte, schüttelte den Kopf und blickte hinunter auf ihre immer noch verschränkten Hände. Sie sahen alle vier wieder normal aus.

"Dich küssen?"

Kurt schaute mit wunderschönen, schimmernden Augen zu ihm auf und nickte.

"Ich _wollte_ dich auch küssen."

"Und warum bist du dann weggerannt, als wäre mir gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen?"

 _"Kurt."_ Jetzt war es Blaine, der bettelte, denn Kurt musste es einfach verstehen. "Wir waren kurz davor, uns zu küssen und meine Hände haben Funken geschlagen und waren kurz davor, in Flammen aufzugehen – das machen sie manchmal, wenn ich.... von meinen Gefühlen überwältigt werde." Er schluckte nervös und war sich seiner Hände in Kurts Griff sehr bewusst. "Du löst heftige Gefühle in mir aus."

"Oh", sagte Kurt und dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Oh."

"Hast du davon gewusst? Von meinen Kräften? Du scheinst nicht überrascht zu sein."

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und sah Blaine immer noch ehrfürchtig an. "Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du irgendwelche Fähigkeiten hättest, aber ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich dachte, ich hätte deine Finger einmal glühen sehen, als du gesungen hast und du stopfst immer die Hände in die Taschen, wenn du nervös bist." Kurt lächelte. "Aber heute, als ich dich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen hatte und du zu spät zum Mittagessen kamst, bin ich dich suchen gegangen und .... Blaine, du hast _mir_ Vorhaltungen gemacht, dass ich Mobber nicht reizen darf, aber du warst derjenige, der eben beinahe verletzt worden wäre!" Kurts Stimme zitterte. "Ich habe Azimio daran gehindert, dich zu schlagen, aber dann sah ich deine Hände aufflammen und ich hab verzweifelt versucht, diese Neandertaler von dir wegzukriegen. Ich wusste, wenn ich mit dir irgendwo alleine wäre, dann könnte ich mit meinem Eis dein Feuer löschen. Und es hat funktioniert!"

Blaine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Die ganze Zeit über haben wir beide Kräfte gehabt und.... und deine..." Blaine dachte an das glitzernde blaue Eis, das Kurts Hände überzogen hatte. "Deine ist _wunderschön_."

"Deine Hände leuchten auf, wenn deine Emotionen überfließen", strahlte Kurt ihn an. " _Das_ ist wunderschön, Blaine."

Blaine neigte den Kopf. "Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie gut es tut, mit dir darüber reden zu können. Wobei..... wahrscheinlich schon, nachdem du ja auch Kräfte hast." Er schaute Kurt an.

Der lächelte und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. "Waren es nur deine Funken sprühenden Hände, die dich vorletzte Nacht haben davonrennen lassen?"

"Ja."

"Und hast du mich wirklich küssen wollen?" Kurts Stimme war nur ein leises Hauchen, als könne er kaum glauben, was da gerade geschah.

Blaine fühlte sich ganz genau so. "Sogar sehr."

"Hast du immer noch Angst, dass deine Hände in Flammen aufgehen, wenn du mich küsst?"

Blaine lachte. "Wenn sie es tun, dann könntest du.... sie einfach halten."

Kurt nickte: "Könnte ich."

"Gut." Blaine kam lächelnd näher und berührte Kurts Lippen mit dem zartesten aller Küsse. Kurt seufzte leise und erwiderte den Kuss. Als Blaine eine Hand an Kurts Hals legte und eine von Kurts Händen sich in Blaines Haar vergrub, wurde der Kuss intensiver. Sie küssten sich, bis sie sich voneinander lösen mussten, um zu Atem zu kommen.

Blaine keuchte, sein Körper kribbelte bis hinunter zu den Zehen und seine Hände waren wieder heiß, aber Kurt hielt die eine und kühlte sie und die Haut an seinem Hals, wo Blaines andere Hand lag, war zartblau und eisig geworden und hinderte Blaine daran, vollends in Flammen aufzugehen.

"Das war.... das war...."

 _"Perfekt"_ , hauchte Kurt.

"Perfekt", stimmte Blaine zu. "Kurt, ich.... du musst wissen, dass ich mich total in dich verliebt habe." Blaine spürte, wie er errötete. "Und es geht mir nicht nur ums Küssen, obwohl das Küssen schon perfekt _ist_. Es geht mir um dich... du bist so. Ich... bin ganz durcheinander", lachte Blaine. "Ich drücke mich nicht richtig aus. Ich möchte dir deutlich machen, wie viel du mir bedeutest."

"Blaine", Kurt lehnte den Kopf an Blaines Stirn. "Ich fühle genau dasselbe. Ich kann nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken, ich möchte _immerzu_   bei dir sein und ich treibe meinen Dad in den Wahnsinn, weil ich ununterbrochen von dir rede."

"Wirklich?"

 _"Wirklich."_ Kurt begegnete seinem Blick. "Wir... wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit bis die Mittagspause zu Ende ist und auch wenn es nicht nur ums Küssen geht, oder um die Tatsache, dass sich unsere Kräfte perfekt _ergänzen_ , hätte ich trotzdem nichts dagegen, beides noch ein bisschen..... näher zu untersuchen."

"Mir gefällt diese Idee", sagte Blaine. Seine Lippen berührten Kurts Mund und der Raum begann sich mit Dampf zu füllen, von Kurts eisiger Berührung auf Blaines flammend heißer Haut.

"Wir sollten üben –", begann Blaine, aber Kurt unterbrach ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Blaine lachte in den Kuss – zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit erlaubte er sich, alles zu fühlen, wovon sein Herz überfloss, ohne sich Sorgen darüber machen zu müssen, sein wahres Ich zu verbergen. Mit Kurt, wurde ihm klar, würde er sein wahres Ich niemals mehr verbergen müssen.

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr würdet mir eine Riesenfreude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben oder gar einen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet ;-)


End file.
